Imaginary HideNSeek
by SkaterKid13
Summary: Fuzzy and Helga were the best of friends, but something happened between the two that caused them to never speak to each other again. Now, 15 years later, see what happens when creator and creation meet up and the truth is finally revealed. Review!
1. Meet Fuzz

**Some of you may remember the episode of Helga's Parrot? Yes, the episode where she saw Arnold naked. I'm not writing about that ya perverts. Did you notice when Miriam asked what was with the noise Helga gave an excuse and said it was her imaginary friend? Ever wondered if she really did have one? Read this fanfic and find out what goes on when creator and creation meet up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. There, I said it.**

**Imaginary Hide-N-Seek Chapter 1: Meet Fuzz**

The three-year-old was lonely to start with. She tried to make friends, but her shyness always got the better of her. Plus, she was afraid she wouldn't be nearly as popular as her big sister. Helga G. Pataki would always be a plain-Jane. Little Helga was dressed in pink overalls with a white baby-T underneath. Her pink bow rested droopily on top of her head and her hair up in little pigtails. On her face was no emotion at all. She didn't feel sad, but just ignored all the time lately. She looked down at her outfit. "I knew it was these clothes." She huffed to herself as she made her way downstairs. She grabbed her newly colored picture of her father to show to him. _'Dis will get daddy's attention.'_ She thought.

She made her way to the trophy room to find her father sitting in his chair, reading the newspaper. She didn't notice that she knocked over an empty can of purple soda on the rug. There was a little bit left inside and it drained on the floor, making a purple stain in the blue carpet.

"Look at the "pichure" I "dwew" for you, Daddy!" She beamed up at him. She climbed on his lap and literally shoved the picture in his face.

"Helga, move that thing, would ya, how am I supposed to read the newspaper if you keep pushing that silly drawing in my face, huh?" Her father pushed the drawing out of his face.

"But... but..." She pleaded.

"Now go play somewhere else" replied Big Bob as he hoisted her down off his lap. Little Helga slumped her head down and walked away, sadly. A tear released from her eyes and she wiped it away with her arm.

"Sowwy, Daddy." She whispered quietly and kept walking. Her cobalt blue eyes trailed on the carpet. She stopped when she saw a soda can on the floor and a purple stain. She gazed sadly at it and sighed. Right now she just wished someone would understand.

Suddenly, Helga felt a tap on her shoulder. She hunched one side of her unibrow in confusion. She turned around to her right and saw nothing there. Then she turned around again, this time to her left and she gasped in shock.

Standing before her was a thing that had large and observing, eyes (Like Helga's) that were yellow-shot with pink pupils. Above his eyes was a big, caterpillar eyebrow that came from one person only. He was purple all over and hairy. His fur was silky in texture and touch. It swayed whenever he moved. He had a tail that was a tuff similar to a grizzly bear's. He had muscles and looked to be the same size as Bob except with a flatter belly and protruding bellybutton. The creature had arms, hands and feet like a human. He had a large, G-shaped nose that resembled Helga's and an overbite with fangs sticking out of the corners of his mouth. His hair looked like Elvis Presley's hair with sideburns and it was lime-green, too. His horns were big and pointy on either side of his head. He looked down at the three-year-old and smiled.

"Hi, do you like hide-n-seek?" were the creature's first words. His smile widened and even showed off his teeth in a shy, but friendly manner. Helga noticed that his tongue was cobalt blue, which matched her eyes.

Helga gave no response as her mouth stood wide open in disbelief. The monster tried lifting up the bottom of her tiny mouth, but it dropped again in shock.

"Would you like to be friends?" He attempted again. Helga's eyes seemed to be glued to him, her whole body frozen stiff.

Still, there was no response.

"Hello?" He started waving his giant hand in front of her face with no success. He just wanted to know if she was _alive_.

A few seconds afterwards, Helga started moving, but swaying back and forth. She leaned forward and her eyes rolled back and everything went dark. She fell backwards with a thud on the floor. She was now lying on her back with her arms and legs spread out and her mouth still opened wide. She fainted and was unconscious.

The monster saw the display and his eyes opened in shock. "Uh-oh." He said as he hovered over Helga's body, looking down at her. "Oops, s-sorry." He breathed shyly.

It was now dark out and Helga found herself lying in her bed. She rubbed her eyes open and then rubbed her head. She didn't know what happened, but she wondered if it was all a dream. She looked around her room and locked eyes with unfamiliar ones and a smiling face beside her bed.

"You're awake!" The monster exclaimed.

"Aaaahhh!" His reaction made Little Helga scream and covered her head under the covers.

The monster back away and spread his arms in defense. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated. He could tell Helga was shaking under the covers.

"It's just... I was wondering if you were okay. That fall must've hurt your head. I saw how you weren't waking up so I carried you up to your room. You sure sound cute when you sleep. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He explained. He then began to play with her pigtails, twiddling them to make a "boing" sound. He giggled.

Helga slowly lowered the covers from over her head. She observed the beast from top to bottom. Something about him made her feel happy. He looked like the creature from her storybook "Where the Wild Things Are". He didn't sound angry or mean, but polite and kind of adorable.

"What's your name?" He asked eagerly.

"H-Helga G. Pataki." The three-year-old replied shyly and still scared.

"Ohh, oh, I like that." He said as he gently took her hand into his and kissed it.

Helga giggled and smiled bit and sat up closer to the purple beast. She liked the way his hand felt. It was soft and fuzzy and the fur from his lips tickled her hand when he kissed it.

She gazed into his pink eyes and realized they were sparkling and they matched her bow. "What's your name?" She asked in return. She still had no idea where he came from. And then it hit her- the purple stain in the carpet!

The monster looked unsure. He pointed to himself. "M-My name? Well, in my world, people call me Unfinished." He confessed.

"Why do they call you that?" asked the very confused pigtailed girl.

"Because my real name would begin with the dawn, end with the moon and ravage your mind like a nightmare."

The young blonde looked frightened, but intrigued at the way that the mons- _Unfinished_, used words.

He continued. "By the time it would take to pronounce one letter of my true name, a trillion cosmoses would flare into existence, sinking into eternal night. In other words, the world would have ended. My friends have tried to say my name, but have not yet finished." He finished.

"Ohhhh" moaned Helga, though she still didn't understand. The name Unfinished sort of sounded like a big word to say right. Helga thought about a nickname to call him.

"How about I call you... Fuzz?" The blonde piped.

Fuzz smiled brightly at his new name. "And I'll call you... Helgie! Yaayy! Fuzzy and Helgie!" He cheered, then grabbing Helga into a tightening hug. He liked the way she felt, warm and soft. Her hair tickled his cheek and it smelled good, almost like vanilla. He then sat her back down on her bed, under the covers.

"Since you invented me, you're known as my doctor. As your creation, I vow to always be your friend and love you. My friends in Imaginary World would love to hear about you." Fuzzy promised his new creator.

Helga smiled proudly at her creation. She couldn't believe she now has an imaginary friend.

"Well, I should probably head back. It's past my bedtime." Fuzz sighed. He didn't want to go. Not just yet.

He turned around and began to walk to Helga's closet. He stopped when he felt a hand grab his. He turned back around and saw it was Helga. Her eyes were looking up at him.

"Um, Fuzzy? I-I wike hide-n-seek." Little Helga answered with a smile.

Fuzz grinned with half-lidded eyes. He actually had a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Pt. 1 Review!<strong>


	2. She Never Came Back

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything that has to do with Hey Arnold. I just write. That is all.**

**Imaginary Hide-N-Seek Chapter 2: She Never Came Back**

**Fuzzy's POV**

I was the doctor's first and best creation. Over the next few weeks, both of us had fun. I never felt like a pet to her or just a creation. I was her best friend. Her Fuzzy-Shnuzzums is what she called me. Helga was a good kid. A friend. We did everything together. You never saw a kid and her make-believe pal more in love. I remember one day we walked to the park and had a little pic-a-nic. After that, Helga had fallen asleep. She woke up, but we had to go home because it was starting to rain. My hair got wet and my fur was tangling.

We ran as fast as we could back to Helga's house. We laughed and skipped while holding hands. Ah, the way she laughed. People saw us passing by and looking at us like we lost our minds. I waved at them, but they just ignored me. But I noticed that they weren't laughing at us, technically, they were laughing at Helga. That made sense because they couldn't see me. It was times like these when I'd forgotten I was imaginary.

We eventually got home and Mom (Miriam) fussed at both of us that we shouldn't be out in the rain too long or we'll get sick. After we dried off, Helga and I played dress-up. I tried on some of her clothes, but they were too small for me. I realized that I didn't have anything for Helga to wear. She thought of an idea.

She swiped a red colored sheet from the dryer and a white one from Aunt Olga's bed. She tied the red sheet around my neck so it looked like a cape and the white one around my belly. I now used it as a diaper. From then on, I was known as SuperFuzzy: Hero of Hide-N-Seek!

We always danced along to this song and made up our own lyrics since we didn't know them. Helga danced in her pajamas with her hair down and I danced in my red cape with some bell-bottoms I found in Dad's (Big Bob) closet. She taught me new moves and I did the same.

"Chewy Chewy" by Ohio Express

_Da, do-do, do_

_Da, do-do, do_

_Aaaaaa, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, babe_

_Always got a mouthful_

_Of such sweet things to say_

Every night was story time. We build a fort out of nothing but pillows and cushions. Helga would always read to me (As best she could) or I would read to her (As best I could). I sat across from her and her from me and the only light source was a flashlight. It made her room seem even cozier as we snuggled together.

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, babe_

_Chewy's full of sugar_

_And I love her that way_

_Ooh, I love to kiss her_

_Love to hold her_

_Love to miss her_

_Love to scold her_

_Love to love her_

_Like I do_

_Oh, little Chewy_

_Don't know what you're doing to me_

_But you're doing to me_

_What I want you to_

_Aaaaah, Chewy_

_Da, do-do, do_

_Da, do-do, do_

_Aaaaaa, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, babe_

_Every time you love me_

_It's a real sugar treat_

My favorite story was "Where the Wild Things Are" because the characters in the book were just like Helga and me once we got to know each other. When I read to her, she could never get enough of "Goodnight Moon". She even cried at the end of it. We both did. Together. We looked outside her window at the moon to cheer ourselves up... and we did.

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, babe_

_Love me little chewy_

_'Cause you do it so sweet_

_(Song fades)_

Those days I shall never forget, but Helga would soon.

There's a fear that all imaginary friends have that I never, ever told Helga. It was a fear that all of us shared about our creators: Them growing up. Once they grew up, they wouldn't have enough time for us and would eventually cast us off. It happened to me one day. That AWFUL day.

_~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It was Helga's first day of pweeschool and she was so excited, but a little nervous. She packed her lunchbox and got ready to go. I was in the closet getting ready, too. I thought to myself my first day of pweeschool. I hoped I would make a lot of new imaginary friends. Helga told me that she would get Dad to take us, so she went downstairs. I heard her call "I'm going to pweeschool" really loudly. She sounded angry all of a sudden. I knew it was time to go, but by the time I had gotten downstairs to the trophy room... Helga had already left. I was too late._

_I couldn't believe she left without me. If only I had been faster. I climbed back up the stairs and went back in Helga's room. I made my way to the closet and cried. I threw the biggest temper tantrum I ever did. My first one. I banged the walls and stomped. I roared and hollered like the monsters in the book. I realized I was becoming one._

_~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~_

I eventually calmed down, but I still felt angry and sad. My stomach hurt, but the real pain I felt was inside my chest. I think it was my heart. I stayed inside the closet, hoping Helga would come and look for me, like Hide-N-Seek. I cheered myself up, knowing that as good as a seeker she was, she'd find me. So I waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited some more...

What I didn't know was that weeks had past, then months, then years. Part of my hope had crashed and my happiness. I still loved Helga. I found a way to vent my anger and sadness, a therapy session. I gathered all the stuffed animals in Helga's closet and formed a circle. We talked about everything, at least I did. Helga hadn't played with them either in forever. I felt like the lucky one. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back to Imaginary World because I couldn't bare the thoughts of what my friends would think about Helga now. The closet became my only sanctity.

I noticed something in the back of the closet. It was some kind of statue. It had bugs forming all over it and it stank. Helga talked to it like it was a person. I tried to talk to her, but I stopped myself because I was afraid she wouldn't love me anymore. Arnold? Who was he? Did he know Helga? Were they fr- ? That's when it dawned on me. I realized there was only one explanation to all of this... Helga wasn't my friend anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this the end of Fuzzy &amp; Helga? Find out in the next chapter. Doi!<strong>


	3. 15 Years Later

**Part 3**

**Imaginary Hide-N-Seek Chapter 3: 15 Years Later**

The young woman was a senior in high school. She removed her unibrow and had two skinny seperate ones. She still the same nose and billy-goat ears. And her overbite seemed to ease a little, but was permanent. Over the years, Helga became a lot nicer and more fun to hang out with. She had gotten along with most of her friends now and were even best buddies, including a certain football head's. 18-year-old Helga had grown up beautifully and she loved it. She wore her hair down in waves and one side of her bangs covered her right eye. Secretly, she still kept the pink bow, but hardly wore it. She gotten rid of the pink dress and her outfit contained mostly of T-shirts and jeans.

"I'M HOME!" the blonde yelled as she arrived home from school.

No answer.

No one was home, or so she thought.

She shrugged and went upstairs to her room. She shut the door, setting her backpack on the floor beside her bed. She was wearing a black T-shirt that looked a little too big on her that read "I Like Pink, So What?" written in big pink letters on the front. She wore baggy purple jeans that trailed on the top of her black sneakers. She had to meet the guys later. They were going to the skate park. Helga bent down and looked for her skateboard under her bed. Nothing there, but dust bunnies (And a few of her poetry books about a certain someone, but that's not important right now).

"Oh, well. I guess I'll try the closet" she said. She walked over to it and turned the knob. She briefly opened it, leaving it wide open and turned on a light. She looked behind her clothes and in between boxes. Her Arnold shrine, she threw out since they were best friends now.

Her board wasn't there, either. She scratched her head. "Where could it be?" she wondered.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder and slowly turned around. In front of her eyes was her skateboard. Someone or something, handed it to her and she took it, smiling. She thanked whoever did politely. "Oh, thanks" she said as she took it. She walked out of the closet, grateful that she found her skateboard.

She stopped herself... _Who_ found her skateboard?

She immediately dropped it on the floor. She saw something purple walking toward her, looking down. She stared wide-eyed.

The thing looked up with big eyes. _Gasp._

Helga looked up and gasped, too. It was surprising how she could hear it.

"You" they both said and pointed at each other.

At last, after 15 years, creator and creation are together once again. After all these years they finally found each other, but do they remember each other?

Helga observed the creature from top to bottom. Huge, purple and hairy all over, lime-green hair, unibrow, fangs, diaper, but there was something about his eyes. They were pink like... her bow. His shocker bracelets were still around his wrists. His red cape looked so tattered and worn out that it looked more like a faded red now. Helga felt an entire rush of lost emotions spin around inside her. She stared at the monster and realized he looked just like a character from one of her books she used to read as a kid. She squinted at the monster and then opened them wide enough for him to see her cobalt eyes.

Helga stepped a little closer to the monster. "Fuzz?" She asked, softly.

The monster seemed to respond to his name being called, especially in such a way. He stepped closer to Helga, but only by two steps. He still towered over her. Helga pressed her hand against her chest. "It's me, Helga? Remember?" she asked hopefully. She gently grabbed both of his gigantic hands in hers. They felt warm and fuzzy. "I created you when I was a little girl? Only I'm, uh, I'm not one anymore." She chuckled, softly.

Fuzzy was startled by this action and surprisingly, held Helga's hands in his, tenderly. Something about the feel of them made him feel a spark throughout his fingers. She felt nice and warm. He stared down at their linked hands and back up to the young girl long and hard. Her eyes were a beautiful cobalt blue. Just like... _'No it couldn't be'_. He stepped forward and sniffed her over like a dog. Helga let him sniff her. The incoming air from his nostrils blew into her hair. She smiled.

Fuzzy sniffed her all over. Her clothes, her shoes, but something made his senses aware. He sniffed her hair calmly. It smelled like bubblegum and..._Sniff_...vanilla! It was her!

Fuzzy's eyes widened. "Helgie?" He asked her, curiously.

Helga smiled, knowing that Fuzzy recognized her. "Yeah, it's me... Fuzzy?" She stepped closer to him. Fuzzy did, too. They then embraced one another in a big hug. Fuzzy wrapped his powerful arms around Helga's waist, lifting her up off the ground and swinging her back and forth. Tears were forming down his cheeks. He finally found his creator and nothing was going to keep him away from her any longer.

As for Helga, she felt like a kid again in Fuzzy's arms. She also liked being lifted up off the ground. She rested one of her arms on his shoulder and the other brushed through his hair as she hugged him tightly. She took a deep inhale of his fur and sighed. He smelled of something purple like grapes. She then took another breath in his lime-green hair and exhaled. _'Sniff... Sour apples.'_ She thought as she sighed. His fur tickled her cheeks and she giggled. He also did.

"Oh, Helga." He released her from their hug. "I missed you so much. You still look cute in your pink overalls." Fuzzy complimented her.

Helga raised one of her eyebrows in confusion, she then lowered it. She had forgotten that imaginary companions still see their creators in the exact same form as always if they haven't seen them for so long. And since imaginary friends have no idea how much time has gone by, to Fuzz, Helga still looked three-years-old.

The blonde scratched her head. "Uh, listen, Fuzz? I'm actually 18." She confessed.

Fuzzy tilted his head awkwardly and his vision became blurry. He scratched his eyes and opened them. Then he _really_ saw her. He opened his mouth in shock.

"Helgie?" Fuzzy asked. He brought his hand to her cheek, hesitantly, and rested it there. He wiped the falling tear from her eye with his thumb. He couldn't believe how beautiful she grew up to be. He traced his finger over her cheek.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I met you, well, after you fainted, I mean." The purple monster said shyly.

Helga grabbed his hand from her cheek and held it there. "And you're still as sweet as the minute you took care of me." She said back, tearful.

"From the day I met you, I fell in love. When you left me behind that day of pweeschool, I didn't know when you were coming back. I thought you would find me, like you always do, but you never showed. I saw you a couple of times in the closet talking to Arnold, but I was just too nervous to say hello because... I thought you wouldn't love me anymore. Now it's been 15 years and you're all grown up now and... it's too late. I'm sorry." Fuzzy confessed as he broke down in more tears. He sunk his head in shame, unable to look Helga in the face.

Helga lifted his head from his chin, a worried look on her face. "Oh, my poor little Fuzzy-Schnuzzums. It's not too late. I'm the one you should be ashamed of. How you waited nearly you're entire life for me to come back and I never did. It was all my fault. Sometime ago, I looked everywhere for you, but you disappeared." She explained.

"If I hadn't been so upset that morning, you never would've gotten hurt and I never would've lost you. Losing you taught me something... how to stay a friend. I created you because I needed someone to play with, but instead, you made me a better person. I can't thank you enough." Helga smiled and kissed his cheek.

Fuzzy wiped his remaining tears away, smiling and blushing. "There's no need." He said.

Helga laughed at Fuzzy's humbleness. She couldn't believe she was that way. Everything about Fuzzy reminded Helga about herself. She hunched an eyebrow. _'Wait, how did he know about Ar-the shrine!'_ Helga thought. He knew, but Helga also knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

"So... do you forgive me?" She asked, rubbing her the back of her neck.

"Of course I do, Helgie." He said. "I love you. I made a vow, remember?" Fuzzy asked.

Helga smiled warmly at him. Same old Fuzz.

"Ya know, Fuzzball, I still have a lotta growing up to do. Would you like to help me?" The senior asked. Fuzzy nodded his head, rapidly. Helga said in a hinting voice. "And who knows? I might have kids someday."

"You will? Horray!" Fuzzy cheered and grabbed both of Helga's arms and smiled close to her face. He hugged her again, excited. Helga felt suffocated, but she didn't care. She breathed loudly as he let her go.

"Well, I guess you have other stuff to do so, I'm gonna go and have a talk with my friends back in Imaginary World. They must miss me after all these years." Fuzzy said disappointed, rubbing the back of his neck. Helga thought of an idea. She could meet the guys another time at the skate park.

"Or we could catch up and have some fun, like in the good old days." She suggested, looking up at him, innocently.

Fuzzy showed a cheeky grin, showing his yellow teeth.

The two turned on the radio and their song came up.

"Chewy Chewy" by Ohio Express

_Da, do-do, do_

_Da, do-do, do_

_Aaaaaa, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, babe_

_Always got a mouthful_

_Of such sweet things to say_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, babe_

_Chewy's full of sugar_

_And I love her that way_

Fuzzy and Helga both mouthed along to the tune and danced like they were children again. They painted each other's nails and did one another's hair.

_Ooh, I love to kiss her_

_Love to hold her_

_Love to miss her_

_Love to scold her_

_Love to love her_

_Like I do_

_Oh, little Chewy_

_Don't know what you're doing to me_

_But you're doing to me_

_What I want you to_

_Aaaaah, Chewy_

_Da, do-do, do_

_Da, do-do, do_

_Aaaaaa, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, babe_

_Everytime you love me_

_It's a real sugar treat_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, babe_

_Love me little chewy_

_'Cause you do it so sweet_

_Ooh, I love to kiss her_

_Love to hold her_

_Love to miss her_

_Love to scold her_

_Love to love her_

_Like I do_

_Oh, little Chewy_

_Don't know what you're doing to me_

_But you're doing to me_

_What I want you to_

_Aaaaah, Chewy_

_Want you tooooo_

_Whooooa, yeah, yeah_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, babe_

_Living box of candy_

_Wrapped up so very fine_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, Chewy_

_Chewy, Chewy, Chewy, babe_

_Do it to me chewy_

_Chew me out of my mind_

Soon, bedtime rolled in and Helga tucked Fuzzy into her bed for the night. It had to be better than that dusty, old closet. Fuzzy was tucked underneath Helga's covers, holding one of her stuffed animals. He hugged it tightly, with half-lidded eyes, amazed by the way Helga used words and spoke softly. She was reading him a bedtime story and a familiar one at that.

"Goodnight comb

And goodnight brush

Goodnight nobody

Goodnight mush

And goodnight to the old lady

Whispering "hush"

Helga continued. "Goodnight stars

Goodnight air

Goodnight noises everywhere." Helga finished as she closed the book. She looked over to Fuzz, who had fallen asleep with a warm smile on his face. He snored a little. Helga leaned over him and gave him a firm peck on the forehead. She placed the book under the pillow and turned on the nightlight. She was tired herself and got ready for bed. She stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned around to look at Fuzzy and whispered. "Goodnight, Fuzzy."

"Helgie?" Suddenly, a voice called Helga and got her attention. It was Fuzz. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you still like hide-n-seek?" he asked, curiously.

Helga sent him a smile. "Even more than I do now" she said. Fuzz nodded and then collapsed his head onto her pillow, drifting off to sleep. Helga walked out the doorway and gently closed the door. She stepped downstairs to the trophy room and covered up on the couch. She, herself drifted off to Dreamland, happy that she finally found her "Fuzzball" again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunited, together, again. Thumbs up for Fuzzy and Helga! Review!<strong>


	4. Goodbye Helga

**Part 4**

**And here's the 4th chapter of our story. I tried not to make it too sad for you. In this chapter, you also get a sneak peek of what Helga's kids are like. :D There's also a message I want to share with everyone hidden in this part. You'll have to listen to Fuzzy to hear it.**

**Imaginary Hide-N-Seek Chapter 4: Goodbye Helga**

A twenty-year-old Helga G. Pataki was getting married to none other than her beloved football-head. How she waited for this day to come. She was in the den of the wedding chapel and she had seven minutes until she'd have to meet her father.

Helga was observing herself in the mirror and desperately trying to shake off her nerves. She brushed over her wedding gown. She breathed a sigh of anticipation and anxiety. Let alone, she wasn't the only person in the room.

"Wow, you look beautiful" a voice said behind her. Helga turned around and saw Fuzz. He came out of the closet in the corner. "Thanks, Fuzzball." She replied, as she noticed how Fuzz looked.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo shirt and pants instead of his red cape. He still had on his shocker bracelets and his hair was brushed over. Helga thought he looked cute dressed up. Black was his color.

Fuzzy skipped over to Helga. "Did I miss the kissing?" He asked.

"Nope, you're just in time." Helga answered. They walked closer to each other and linked hands. Helga smiled up at Fuzz and he did, too.

"Well, I guess in a few minutes, you won't need me anymore. I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye first." Fuzzy explained.

Helga gave him a surprised look. "Y-You're leaving?" Her voice cracked.

Fuzzy nodded. "I have to. My work here is done. You're all grown up now and... getting married. I know we haven't always been there for each other in the past, but that's okay. As long as we will be in the future, right?" He playfully nudged her arm.

Helga gripped his hands tightly. She looked up at the beast with teary eyes. "But... it won't be the same... without you." She whispered.

"Helgie, I wish every day that I could reverse time and we would meet each other again. I know I can't stop you from growing up, but I wouldn't miss it for the world. That way I know I did a good job." He explained.

A tear escaped from Helga's eye. She nodded her head. "I want you to be happy." She whispered. This time, Fuzz touched her hand and stroked it, looking very confused.

"Happy?" He asked. "You know the only time I was happy was when I was with you." He stared into her eyes and brushed back her hair.

Helga shook her head. "I don't want to stay if you can't. It's not right!" She raised her voice.

Fuzzy looked down at the carpet. "I want you to come with me, Helgie. I'll miss you so much." It was now his turn to cry. He couldn't find himself bringing the last two words of his sentence out. He looked up from the carpet and stared back at Helga, sincerely. "But I don't want you to leave here. I want you to stay here... with Uncle Arnold. Don't worry about me. It's okay to be happy. And that everything is the way that it's supposed to be. I'm happy."

Helga choked a sob and sniffled. "I am too, Fuzzy." She managed to speak out. Helga wiped away her falling tears from her face. She noticed he was sobbing also. She pulled out a handkerchief from the front of her dress and held it up to Fuzzy's nose. "Here, blow." She instructed. He did as she told him to do and blew his nose, violently. The sound from his nose sounded like a trumpet being blown by an elephant. He finished and breathed. Helga tossed the snot covered tissue on the floor in disgust. They looked at each other, awkwardly and chuckled.

Helga sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said as she held out her hand for him to shake it. He reached out to her hand and motioned hers' to line up with his like when Tarzan met Jane. They both stared at it in awe. "Bye-bye, Fuzzy." Helga said, trying her best to swallow her tears.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll meet up again in the future." Fuzzy said, trying to cheer her up. Helga nodded in understanding.

"Yeah..." Fuzzy murmured, joining fingers with Helga. "Goodbye, Helgie." He whispered. Helga stepped closer to him. "Oh, Fuzzy." She whimpered.

Fuzzy traced his finger against her cheek. "Fuzzy has to go." He sighed. They then embraced each other in a hug. The biggest one of them all. Fuzzy brought his hands around Helga's waist and she brushed his hair affectionately. It felt squishy like play-dough. They released themselves.

"You know, Helga, in Imaginary World, they have an old saying: Friendships may come and go, but imagination is forever." He shared with her. He pulled out a purple violet from his pocket and placed it within the strands of Helga's hair. He then placed a light kiss on Helga's forehead and walked away, their hands separating.

Fuzzy began to walk back to the closet. "Fuzzy?" Helga called after him to stop him. He ceased and turned back around to face her. "You'll always be with me." Helga smiled through tears. "I'll never forget you, SuperFuzzy." Helga told him. Fuzzy smiled and nodded in return. "I love you." She said softly.

Fuzzy grinned with half-lidded eyes and continued to walk back inside the closet. He opened the door and walked in. He turned and took one last look at his creator before slowly closing the door.

Helga then got a smirk on her face like she was planning something. She tiptoed cheekily toward the closet and swung open the closet door. "Found you!" She yelled out, pointing to a now empty closet. Nothing was in there, but some shoes and a couple of ripped pieces of paper. She exhaled in shock. "Fuzz?" She asked curiously, but no one answered.

Her father peeped in and asked if she was ready. She shook her head, closed the closet and walked over to her father. She held his arm and looked back at the closet. She answered. "Yeah, I-I'm ready, Dad." With that said, Helga and her father exited the room.

A few moments later, the closet door opened halfway and Fuzzy poked his head out. He looked toward the door where Helga left. "Goodbye, Helga." He said proudly, and with a smile. He then closed the closed door and left the room in silence.

***5 years later***

"Mom, could ya explain the so-called 'joke' to me and Stella one last time?" asked five-year-old Phillip Shortman, crossing his arms. Phil looked a lot like Helga. Same ears, blue eyes and smile along with brown hair that looked like his Great Grandpa Phil's. He was the oldest son and had the stubbornness and toughness of Helga, but the nose, common sense and calmness of his father, Arnold. He was dressed in a green T-shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

"Yeah, Mommy" a little girl with long blonde hair butted in. Stella Shortman (Named after Arnold's mother) was the second oldest and the middle child. Stella was the only daughter. She looked like the spitting image of her mother, but she had her father's green eyes, hair and do-goody two-shoes attitude. Stella mostly wore her hair down in waves, like her mother. She had her mother's grip and spunk. Stella's very passionate, sassy (When she needs to be), rambunctious and sweet. She also inherited her mother's spirit and love for fun and adventure. She too, was tough and shy, but sometimes naive. Her older brother is whom she mostly hangs out with, despite the two years of age difference between the two. She often follows Phil around like a shadow and is teased a lot for not hanging out with other girls. The three-year-old was wearing pink overalls with a blue shirt underneath and white shoes.

In Stella's arms was baby Miles (Named after Arnold's father) who is the youngest and second born son. He doesn't talk much, but according to Helga, he makes a grunting sound whenever he wants something. He has his father's football-shaped head, nose and ears. Even though he looks nothing like Helga, he has his mother's imagination, hair and blue eyes, though his were more of a light blue. He even had his hair styled like Arnold's. He mostly wore blue baby clothing, diapers and a tiny blue hat perched nicely on top of his head like his father's. He lied in his big sister's arms, sucking on his pacifier.

As for Helga, she is now 25 and is a famous author. Helga also works part-time as a safety inspector at a local power plant. She grew up very good-looking and charming. She is now married to Arnold and had three beautiful children. Helga has three novels published- "Untying the Pink Bow", "Angry Dad" and "Dorky Sister" (The last two she wrote about her family). She had her kids do the illustrations for the books, so they created some kind of visual imagery throughout the book. "Untying the Pink Bow" was the first book she wrote. It was about growing up, finding true love, family, friendships, becoming who you truly are and a little advice on marriage.

The blonde was wearing a white, long-sleeved buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up on her arms, blue jeans that dragged on top of her black tennis shoes. She wore her pink bow in her hair, but wore it as a tie when going to work. She had her hair down in waves and a nice figure.

Helga had just come back from work and already picked up her kids from school. Instead of going on home, she stopped at her house along the way to show the kids something. The four stood in Helga's old room, in front of the wide open closet.

Helga looked at her kids with knowing eyes. "Oh, he's there, kids. You just have to see harder." She knelt down on her knees to face her kids' height. She smiled at them and they secretly thought she had lost her mind.

Phil looked up at his mother with an eyebrow raised. "I don't know, Mom." He said skeptically. "I don't see anything but darkness."

Stella nodded her head in agreement. "Uh-huh. It's too scawy to go in and see for sure." She was afraid of the dark, so she kept a far distance from the closet as possible.

Helga stood back up on her feet and began to walk out the door with a hinting tone in her voice. "Oh, he's there, all right." She said confidently as she walked out. The three kids stood all alone, facing the closet and the closet facing them.

Phil decided to take action and practically dragged his sister inside the closet. Stella hesitated at first, but soon found the courage to go in with her older brother, and her little one in her arms.

The kids stepped into the closet and walked around slowly. Phil saw the light switch and reached up to turn it on. The tiny compartment brightly shone and the kids looked around. They searched under and inside boxes, behind clothes and on top of shelves. Nothing was there. Phil told Stella and Miles to close their eyes and wish hard enough for him to appear. They did as Phil told them and shut their eyes closed.

A moment later, the trio opened them and sighed in defeat. ''Mom wouldn't lie.'' Phil said. _'But where was he?'_

Suddenly, Stella felt a tap on her right shoulder she turned around and saw nothing and shrugged. She felt another tap on her left and turned around to face her left then she noticed something big and purple standing behind her. She faced the beast wide-eyed and screamed. Phil responded by covering her mouth, making her screams sound muffled. He too, looked up at how large the beast was.

_'Who the... what the... why the... how the... Criminy, what's going on!'_ Thoughts ran through Phil's head in confusion. He couldn't believe the impossible was standing in front of him, his brother and his sister.

The purple monster stared down at the kids with a smile. "Hi, do you like hide-n-seek?" He asked.

The kids looked at each other, then back at the beast and smiled at him. Miles squealed and gurgled with excitement, holding and grasping his tiny hands toward the beast. This was him. This was Fuzz.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Review this chapter and tell me what you think about it. Tell me what you think about Helga's kids, too. Thanx Boo-Boo- *Smooch*<strong>


	5. Imagination Is Forever

**Part 5 The ending. Whew! The last chapter and the grand finale. Don't forget to review!**

**Imaginary Hide-N-Seek Chapter 5: Imagination Is Forever**

The twenty-five-year old stood facing her childhood closet, unsure what exactly could be on the other side of it. For some reason, she always thought he could still be in there, waiting for her.

She closed her eyes and thought of something warm, sweet and purple. She opened them and hesitantly reached out toward the handle of the door. She slowly turned it and pushed open the door. It made a creak sound as she pushed it further. The light was on. She poked her head in and peeked around. Nothing so far.

"Fuzz?" she called his name.

"You found me!" a voice cheered from inside the closet.

Helga beamed a happy smile toward the thing in her closet. She had never seen herself with so much energy in so long.

There, standing in front of Helga was Fuzz. Her Fuzzball. Her Fuzzy-Schnuzzums, smiling back at her.

Yep. It just goes to show ya. Friendships may come and go, but imagination is forever.

* * *

><p><strong>ThE eNd<strong>


End file.
